


Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff and Hella Jeff

by Robot_Face



Category: Homestuck, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
Genre: Dirk isn't evil in this one, Gen, June Egbert - Freeform, Just Bullshit in General, Karkat but he only has 4 lines, Meta Bullshit, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Retcon Powers, Retcon Time Travel Bullshit, davekat - Freeform, junerezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robot_Face/pseuds/Robot_Face
Summary: Remember the SBaHJifier? I remember the SBaHJifier.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If it doesn't appear in comic sans on your device, either imagine it is or wait until you're on a desktop computer.  
> Also if you're on a phone, the sbahj comic is more than 3 panels. Scroll to the right.

TG: dirk  
TT: Yes?  
TG: uh  
TG: terezi told me i should probably pester you about this  
TG: and i mean i guess shes right  
TT: Really.  
TT: I'm surprised that Terezi of all people would recommend interacting with me.  
TT: I assume this is not a casual conversation, then? We're not just "shooting the shit?" Hanging out as bros?  
TG: i need to ask you some questions about your auto-responder  
TT: Okay. Definitely not, then.  
TG: nah man this is serious business  
TT: As serious as it gets.  
TG: yeah im sitting completely alone in my room with a stoic expression on my face  
TG: im not even playing any music or anything  
TT: In such a situation, one might consider hitting up his bros.  
TT: For the purpose of having a laid-back dialogue, through which he might alleviate his stress and/or boredom.  
TT: But what I'm gathering is that this is NOT the reason you're contacting me.  
TG: right  
TG: thats basically what i just said  
TG: so when you made the ar  
TG: was that like  
TG: well  
TG: how exactly did you do it again  
TT: I had, through esoteric and irrelevant means, acquired a ghost imprint of my brain on a captchalogue card.  
TT: With that, along with my previous experience creating artificial intelligences, I was able to program a functional copy of it in my shades.  
TT: I won't bore you with the specifics, unless you want them.  
TT: Speaking of which, why are you asking about this? Are you trying to make your own?  
TT: I could help you with that, if you want.  
TG: uh  
TG: no  
TT: Then what, if you don't mind me asking, is the purpose of your inquiry?  
TT: And why did Terezi direct you towards me?  
TG: oh you know  
TG: reasons which im going to keep cryptic for no reason until later in this conversation  
TT: No, but really, why the sudden fascination with the auto responder?  
TG: well  
TG: dont you find it a bit creepy?  
TG: like, a little you living inside an inanimate object?  
TT: It never occurred to me until quite a while after I had made it.  
TT: And even still, he's much creepier when merged with a sweaty horseman.  
TG: man dont shit talk arquius  
TG: hes hilarious  
TT: Maybe when you make your own sentient caricature of your 13-year-old insecurities and then fuse it with a milk-obsessed alien bodybuilder you won't feel so in on the joke.  
TG: well i mean i already made one  
TG: an auto-responder, sort of  
TG: by accident that is  
TT: By accident?  
TG: yeah  
TG: like eight years ago when i was just starting out the game i also got a ghost captcha of my brain  
TG: i was going wild with this sick ass new alchemy system  
TG: so naturally i combined my brain with a sbahj poster and a captcharoid camera creating the sbahjifier  
TT: Naturally.  
TG: yeah it was really useful for pumping that shit out   
TG: but it turns out to everyones surprise that the thing i alchemized using my own brain is sentient  
TG: and uh  
TG: me  
TT: Ah.  
TT: And that's why you're coming to me.  
TG: yeah  
TT: So, this... splinter of you, is he...  
TT: Has he just been chilling in a camera this entire time?  
TG: i mean i HOPE hes just been chilling and not in like agony or whatever  
TG: or plotting to kill and replace me you know  
TT: Yeah.  
TT: I was afraid Hal was trying to do that at one point, too.  
TG: did he succeed  
TT: Yes.  
TT: This entire time, I've actually been a killer robot in disguise.  
TG: oh shit that explains the austrian accent  
TG: and the fact that youre the governor of california for some reason  
TT: I'm amazed I was even able to get away with it for this long.  
TG: yeah in all seriousness though i could use your advice  
TT: How did you even find this out? I don't imagine the camera can talk.  
TG: well it all started when me and karkat were having brunch with junerezi  
TT: That sounds all kinds of awkward.  
TG: it was awkward as hell  
TG: like literally all four of us have had repressed romantic feelings for each of the other three at one point or another  
TG: well i guess terezi didnt have feelings for karkat i think that was mostly just one way from him  
TG: terezi was the only one who really had her shit together and i think she was holding the conversation together through sheer force of will  
TG: anyways my avocado toast arrived and i was struck out of nowhere with the sudden and overwhelming urge to take an ironic photo of it for my social media  
TT: Good, good.  
TG: but as i was pulling up my camera app on my phone...  
TG: i thought to myself  
TG: ive been meaning to get sbahj started again this omegapause has got to end sometime  
TG: so i captchalogue my phone and uncaptchalogue the sbahj camera instead  
TG: and tz FREAKS OUT  
TG: says  
TG: WH4T TH3 FUCK 1S TH4T  
TG: i explain to her that its just a gadget i made a while ago  
TG: but she snatches it out of my hand and says  
TG: D4V3 TH1S 1S YOU  
TT: Wow.  
TT: So, Terezi can talk to him?  
TG: yeah seer of mind and all that i guess  
TT: I can see how that would work.  
TT: It's certainly a pickle you're in.  
TT: What are you going to do about it?  
TG: id fuckin k man  
TG: you know alt daves give me the heebie jeebies  
TG: but at the same time  
TG: i feel kind of responsible for him you know?  
TG: i want him to be able to have like a voice and agency and the ability to interact with the world  
TG: i dont know if that means like a robot body or what  
TT: I'm headed over to your house right now.  
TT: We'll figure something out.  
TG: ok

dave leans back from his shitty laptop and looks at the camera sitting on his desk  
im talking direct fucking eye contact for like twelve horribly awkward seconds  
like come on man you know im not able to look away this is one hundred percent on you  
after thats done he picks me up points me towards the screen to see that conversation you just read and

SNOP

dave regards the fucking masterpiece that i just birthed but not for too long or else he would have to consider the implications this might have about the psyche of the one who created it (aka mine aka his own) so actually he puts that shit down and glances around the room  
its pretty stark actually  
i was always pretty messy and a room with a lot of clutter is pretty comforting but surprisingly enough when dave and karkat started living together there wasnt really a struggle between that and karkats obsessive neatness  
he uncaptchalogues an ancient document scanner and puts it down on a bare table and plugs it in  
after carefully crumpling my comic into a little ball and flattening it out again he puts it into the scanner slightly tilted  
then he plugs a little thumb drive into it and gets a pdf of the comic moves it to the computer takes a screenshot of the ebook reader program and uploads it straight to the sbahj website  
on several points around earth c the most dedicated fans get the shit scared out of them when the shitty bootleg update notification app they had to jailbreak their phones to install overrides their volume settings and starts reading the text of the comic out loud at the highest volume in the most shitty text to speech voice imaginable  
then anybody fortunate enough to be on the contacts list of one of those fans gets a text message or email containing the comic  
within ten minutes liveblogs all over are updated crockertube is inundated with reaction videos both ironic and otherwise  
dave is obsessively watching them when he gets a notification from someone hes subscribed to


	2. chapter 2

the screen is filled with the palm of someones hand  
its owner pulls it back after an instant but the cameras still focused really close in

JUNE: ok is it working?

theres the noise of tiny buttons being haphazardly pushed as the camera shakes around  
it comes to a rest and finally focuses right  
june gives an inquisitive thumbs up then nods and looks back into the camera

JUNE: uhh this is my live reaction to sweet bro and hella jeff page 3199!  
JUNE: ok well let's see it.

she pulls out her phone and starts navigating to the website

JUNE: was it dot com or dot net?

an impatient clawed hand appears in the frame holding a phone screen up to junes face

JUNE: oh thanks!  
JUNE: okay, the first panel is hilarious already! and the second is a cool callback, but it's nice that dave didn't just go with the stairs joke again and tried to mix it up. now let's see about this dialogue.  
JUNE: oh man i haven't tried a sweet bro voice in so long. hold on.  
JUNE: dude ch- no, wait. dude check oun-  
TEREZI: W41T 4 FUCK1NG S3COND

the phone holder yanks it back out of frame

TEREZI: D4V3 1S W4TCH1NG TH3 FUCK1NG L1V3STR34M R1GHT NOW  
JUNE: oh sick daves here? say hi in chat dave!  
TG: yo  
TEREZI: D4V3 W3R3NT YOU GO1NG TO 4SK D1RK 4BOUT SPL1NT3RS  
TG: its chill hes on his way over now i think he just got stuck in tube traffic  
TG: im just passing the time watching a sick ass reaction livestream  
TEREZI: ON H1S W4Y OV3R? L1K3 TO YOUR HOUS3?  
TG: yeah hes gonna figure out a robot body or some shit  
TG: keep going i want to see what june thinks of the sweet bro mii  
TEREZI: OH H3LL NO  
TG: huh  
TEREZI: D1RKS PURPOS3 1N TH1S W4S MOR4L SUPPORT 4ND NOTH1NG 3LS3  
TEREZI: TRUST M3 D4V3 1F YOU C4R3 4BOUT YOUR SPL1NT3RS G3N3R4L W3LLB13NG YOU W1LL NOT L3T 4 PR1NC3 OF H34RT PR3S1D3 OV3R H1M  
JUNE: can i see the chat please? dave if this is about the camera i think i could help!  
TEREZI: ...  
TEREZI: B3TT3R YOU TH4N D1RK 1 GU3SS  
TEREZI: W1ND US OV3R TH3R3 1 B3T W3 C4N B34T TH3 TUB3S

june reaches offscreen and grabs terezi then dissolves into a gust of breath  
about 20 viewers remain and watch the livestream of the empty room while discussing what just happened  
daves nervous so hes picked me up again  
karkat walks into the room just in time to be blasted by a gust of june and terezi  
they materialize on the couch  
karkat screams  
dave

SNOP

TEREZI: D4V3 TH3 C4M3R4 1S W4Y FUNN13R TH4N YOU  
DACE: thanks terezi  
JUNE: hi dave! hi karkat!  
JUNE: oh and, uh...

she looks awkwardly at me

JUNE: hi dave!  
TEREZI: JUN3 YOUR3 M4K1NG H1M UNCOMFORT4BL3  
JUNE: sorry...

june looks sheepish  
1S TH3R3 4 N4M3 YOUD L1K3 TO B3 C4LL3D OTH3R TH4N JUST D4V3  
nah  
i mean  
well im not dave im daves mind put through the && operation with sbahj  
so anything about dave that isnt relevant to the creation of sbahj comics is not a part of me  
and while that turns out to be most of him thats relevant...  
the name dave is one thing that isnt really at all connected to me in my mind but like i can usually tell when its directed at me rather than dave so as long as it doesnt confuse people its chill  
SOUNDS L1K3 1TS NOT R34LLY CH1LL  
ok  
fair  
but  
theres not really a better option is there  
TH3R3 4R3 4N 1NF1N1T3 4MOUNT OF B3TT3R OPT1ONS  
L1T3R4LLY 4NY N4M3 3V3R 1S UP FOR GR4BS R1GHT NOW T4K3 YOUR P1CK 1LL L3T 3V3RYON3 KNOW  
really its all cool  
can we drop the subject  
OK

TEREZI: TH3 PO1NT 1S JUN3 1TS PR3TTY FUCK1NG 4WKW4RD FOR HIM R1GHT NOW  
TEREZI: L3TS DO OUR B3ST TO NOT M4K3 H1M F33L L1K3 4N 1NCONV1N13NC3 OR 4N 4FT3RTHOUGHT

i said its cool terezi ok you dont have to do this for me  
im much more comfortable just as a silent observer go buckwild say whatever you want dont watch your language you wont hurt my feelings trust me

JUNE: right so i was thinking i could just zap back to when vriska was leading that sprite prototyping party and say excuse me i need to borrow one of these?  
DIRK: That's a shit idea.  
DAVE: wow  
DAVE: feel free to let yourself in dirk the doors unlocked

dirk tenses up  
its just joking around but he seems really sensitive to criticism from dave

JUNE: yeah excuse you dirk! my idea's perfectly fine!  
DIRK: It certainly seems fine for a plan you thought up in thirty seconds.  
DIRK: Tell me, how many times does a sprite get prototyped?  
JUNE: uh, two? but the second time is optional.  
DIRK: Correct. But how do you transport other people with your powers?  
JUNE: just by holding hands or touching their shoulder or -   
JUNE: oh.  
DIRK: Exactly.  
DIRK: If you only prototype him once, you can't take him back. And then he's inevitably going to get fused with some random casualty of the LE battle because you know Vriska doesn't give a shit.  
DIRK: If you prototype him a second time, again, what do you prototype him with? He's not dead or doomed. It's not a hard and fast rule, but those sprites really want to resurrect dead things. Whether you try to or not, you'll most likely end up fusing him with one of the troll corpses.  
DIRK: And that's not even getting into the greater implications it would have on canon.  
KARKAT: (OH GOD. K*LL ME RIGHT NOW. HE'S TALKING ABOUT CANON AGAIN.)  
DIRK: Oh, hi Karkat. I barely noticed you were here.  
DIRK: June, any changes you make are to the alpha timeline. Or at least an alpha timeline.  
DIRK: How do you know taking away a kernelsprite will diverge the plot enough to make this one distinct?  
DIRK: How do you know that when you zap back here, you won't have shafted one of our friends Tavros or Jasprose or Davepeta, and we'll all be none the wiser?  
DIRK: Trust me, June, fucking with canon isn't the right choice here.  
KARKAT: (OH OK, IT TURNS OUT IF I LISTENED LONG ENOUGH HE WAS ACTUALLY SAYING SOMETHING I AGREED WITH.)  
DIRK: Now, Dave, if you just let me whip up a robot body, this can be quick and easy.

terezi does the ace attorney meme pose

TEREZI: HOLD 1T R1GHT TH3R3  
TEREZI: WH1LE 1TS TRU3 TH4T 1T W1LL B3 "QU1CK 4ND 34SY"  
TEREZI: 1TS F4R FROM TH3 ONLY OPT1ON  
TEREZI: W3 H4V3 4 CHO1C3 H3R3 4ND 1 C4N S33 TH3 POSS1BL3 OUTCOM3S  
TEREZI: 4ND WH1L3 1 C4NT S4Y TOO MUCH 4BOUT WH1CH ON3 W1LL B3 MOST "4DV4NT4G3OUS" OR TH3IR 3X4CT "R4M1F1C4T1ONS" ON "C4NON" B3C4US3 1M NOT ROS3  
TEREZI: 1 C4N S4Y TH4T 1F W3 GO W1TH JUN3S PL4N 1T W1LL B3 B3ST FOR C4M3R4 D4V3

hey terezi im actually with dirk here he made some good points  
H3Y TH1S 1S ON3 TH1NG YOUV3 GOT TO TRUST M3 ON  
1T W1LL 4LL B3COM3 CL34R 4S SOON 4S TH3 CHO1C3 1S M4D3

DAVE: what do you mean by "best"  
TEREZI: W3LL L3TS S4Y DIRK M4K3S 4 ROBOT C4M3R4 D4V3  
TEREZI: WH4T TH3N???  
DIRK: What do you mean, what then? We've solved the problem. The camera has a body. Everyone's happy.  
TEREZI: OH D1RK  
TEREZI: 1F ONLY 1T W3R3 TH4T S1MPL3  
TEREZI: YOU KNOW HOW D4V3 F33LS 4BOUT SPL1NT3RS  
TEREZI: TO PUT 1T BLUNTLY, H3 TR13S H1S B3ST NOT TO  
TEREZI: SO C4M3R4 BOY G3TS PUT 1N 4 ROBOT  
TEREZI: H3 G3TS TO H4V3 H1S OWN L1FE  
TEREZI: BUT 4LL H1S OLD FR13NDS C4N ONLY S33 D4V3 1N H1M  
TEREZI: H3 COULD H4NG W1TH TH3 SPR1T3S SUR3 BUT WH4T 4BOUT WH3N W3R3 4LL 1NT3RM1NGL1NG?  
TEREZI: TRUST M3 TH4T SH1TS GO1NG TO B3 RU1NOUS TO H1S PSYCH3  
DAVE: well that doesnt change anything about what dirk pointed out about junes plan  
JUNE: yeah, terezi, i don't know about this...  
TEREZI: 1 KNOW YOU DONT  
TEREZI: TH4TS TH3 PO1NT  
TEREZI: JUST  
TEREZI: LIST3N

terezi grabs me and puts me into junes hands

TEREZI: 1 C4NT T3LL YOU 3X4CTLY WH4T TO DO  
TEREZI: BUT 1TS GO1NG TO WORK OUT 4S LONG 4S YOU DONT TH1NK TOO H4RD 4BOUT 1T  
TEREZI: TH1S WONT GO 4T 4LL TH3 W4Y YOUR3 PL4NN1NG 4ND TH4TS 4 GOOD TH1NG

YOU GOOD TO GO?  
yeah  
june closes her eyes for a moment and

ZOP


	3. chapter 3

  
  
  



	4. chapter 4

Dave, Karkat, Dirk, and Terezi are waiting anxiously in the living room, barely speaking. Someone knocks at the door.

TEREZI: 1ll G3T 1T

She walks over and opens the door.

TEREZI: OH H3Y D4V3P3T4  
DIRK: Here for the Dave-splinter welcoming party?  
DAVEPETA: B33 < you could say that!  
KARKAT: WE'RE STILL WAITING FOR JUNE TO GET BACK.  
KARKAT: WHY WOULD IT BE TAKING SO LONG? CAN'T SHE JUST ZAP BACK TO WHATEVER POINT IN TIME SHE WANTS?  
DAVEPETA: B33 < yes!  
DAVEPETA: B33 < but her powers are not compawletely under her own control  
DAVEPETA: B33 < if its impurrtant for the cohesion of a well-flowing narrative they will act diffurently than she intends

Dirk seems to be the only one who isn't frustrated by that answer.

KARKAT: WELL, LET'S HOPE THE "NARRATIVE" DEEMS IT "WELL-FLOWING" ENOUGH TO LET HER GET B-

June zaps back.

JUNE: hi everyone!  
DAVE: june  
DAVE: wheres the camera  
JUNE: well uh, see the thing is,  
DAVEPETA: B33 < dont worry dave im right here!  
DAVEPETA: B33 < i just took the long way around  
JUNE: oh.  
JUNE: OH!  
DAVEPETA: B33 < exactly  
DAVE: wait  
DAVE: arent you davesprite  
DAVE: this isnt some ultimate self shit is it  
DAVE: it absolutely doesnt count if youre telling me you have the memories of the camera and june just left him somewhere randomly  
DAVEPETA: B33 < no dave!  
DAVEPETA: B33 < while i do have the memories of all daves and all nepetas my contiguous consciousness and experiences do still purrimarily flow from the davesprite and nepetasprite which were prototyped to create me  
DAVE: so that means the davesprite that became you...  
DAVEPETA: B33 < was the cawmera all along!  
DAVEPETA: B33 < and so was the other davesprite  
DAVESPRITE: hey hows it going  
DAVESPRITE: just announcing my presence since i came in later and nobody seemed to notice  
DAVESPRITE: anyways davepetas telling the truth were both the camera we just got split in two by the retcon

Terezi's face has grown an incredibly smug grin.

TEREZI: H4!  
TEREZI: 1 W4S N3V3R 4BOUT TO K1LL YOU, JUN3!  
TEREZI: TH4T "FUTUR3 D4V3" W4S 4 F4K3Y F4K3 M4D3 UP L14R!!!  
DAVEPETA: B33 < well actually she would have died!  
DAVEPETA: B33 < at that moment where june zapped me in, there were two timelines  
DAVEPETA: B33 < one was totally doomed because of what you did, terezi, and the dave from that one traveled back, preventing the dooming event and splitting the timeline in two  
DAVEPETA: B33 < if june had altered the purrimary timeline, that would have had grave repercussions!  
DAVEPETA: B33 < fur example the future dave would have still showed up and caused quite a mess  
DAVEPETA: B33 < so she altered the doomed one!  
DAVEPETA: B33 < her retcon powers are able to change which timeline is the "main" one  
DAVEPETA: B33 < so by just making almost the same changes that the future dave would have made, she purrvented any traditional time travel from ever taking place, and the session purrce33ded almost as normal!  
DAVEPETA: B33 < well, except fur one thing  
DAVEPETA: B33 < she couldn't destroy what was purreviously the main timeline  
DAVEPETA: B33 < so without a dave to travel back and fix it, it continued exactly as the doomed one would have  
DAVEPETA: B33 < and the dave from THAT one traveled back, creating ANOTHER split, and a new timeline completely identical to the furmer main one!  
DAVEPETA: B33 < as mew can see, we have essentially left all of canon and purradox space completely untouched except it has one additional self-sustained group of timelines  
DAVEPETA: B33 < ours!  
DIRK: Wait.  
DIRK: There's no way that makes sense.  
DIRK: You're saying that, while you've been part SBaHJ camera all along, there's a reality out there where Davesprite really WAS part Dave from the future?  
DIRK: That, if an outside observer were to look at you at a random point in time after your creation but before this reveal, there would be no discernable difference? But there would be a fifty purrc- percent chance you were lying about your origins?  
DAVEPETA: B33 < more or less!  
DAVEPETA: B33 < to make a completely incorrect but appurropriately feline-related physics analogy, its a bit comparable to a schrodingers cat situation  
DAVEPETA: B33 < but there are actually a few other pawbvious diffurences  
DAVEPETA: B33 < fur example in the other reality davesprite died along with june when lowas exploded, only to be replaced later with his pre-retcon duplicate  
DAVESPRITE: but i had seen that all happen so i knew ahead of time to stay off the planet  
DAVESPRITE: so jade didnt end up totally isolated for the whole trip  
DAVESPRITE: and then when june popped in with lowas there were 2 of me  
DAVESPRITE: oh yeah june heres your wallet back  
JUNE: thanks!  
DAVEPETA: B33 < and heres your other wallet back  
JUNE: thanks!  
DAVESPRITE: yeah i needed to be able to give dave the timetables and shit and i figured youd have alchemized copies of them in there  
JUNE: hey wait why did you just look like a davesprite and not a dave camera sprite?  
DAVEPETA: B33 < furankly i dont know! you might as well ask why my chest contains the combined symbols of derse and time when neither of my prototypings had those symbols  
DAVEPETA: B33 < the visuals of a purrototyped sprite are largely up to the whims of the narrative i believe  
DAVEPETA: B33 < another diffurence which im afraid i cant explain is, well...  
DAVEPETA: B33 < june im sorry to say this but in the other reality it takes you a very long time to realize youre transgender  
DAVEPETA: B33 < im not sure why it happened so much sooner in this one  
JUNE: well i actually know the answer to that one!  
JUNE: i also saw the other reality, you know. i just didn't totally realize what i was looking at.  
JUNE: but i at least figured out enough to know i had to make a few changes here and there.  
JUNE: i won't get super specific, but they definitely paid off after a few years!  
TEREZI: WOW JUN3 TH4T W4S A R3M4RK4BL3 4MOUNT OF FOR3S1GHT COMING FROM YOU  
JUNE: well it wasn't all from me!  
TEREZI: W41T  
TEREZI: W41T  
TEREZI: HOLY SH1T  
TEREZI: TH4T W4S WH4T TH4T W4S???  
JUNE: hehe!  
TEREZI: FUCK  
JUNE: pranked again!  
TEREZI: PR4NK3D ON 4 M3T4T3XTU4L L3V3L  
DAVE: sorry whats going on here  
TEREZI: 1M NOT 3V3N SUR3 MYS3LF D4V3  
DIRK: Oh, come on. It's simple.  
DIRK: Terezi's class and aspect combination will always give her at least a baseline awareness of every other version of herself, past and future.  
DIRK: June is apparently skilled enough in the art of taking instructons from people smarter than her that she was able to eke out a guide from the Ultimate Terezi using some supremely subtextual messaging.  
JUNE: yep!  
JUNE: wait, what?  
TEREZI: H3 S41D 1M SM4RT3R TH4N YOU  
JUNE: oh, ok.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is it for now! I think these four chapters stand on their own, any more will probably go in a new fic.
> 
> General credits:  
> Workskin modified from @gamblignant8's Homestuck workskin
> 
> SBaHJ in chapter one credits:  
> Panel 2: Hella Jeff face from Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff page 1 by Andrew Hussie  
> Panel 3: Edited Sweet Bro Mii by TeeOS from miicharacters.com  
> Panel 6: Heavily edited Sweet Bro Mii by crisperz from miicharacters.com
> 
> Chapter 3 credits:  
> Page 1 of sbahj by Andrew Hussie  
> SBaHJ and Homestuck logos by Andrew Hussie  
> SBaHJifier sprite from Homestuck page 1845 by Andrew Hussie  
> Torn Lil Cal sprite from Homestuck page 1646 by Andrew Hussie
> 
> Also follow me @nonbinarylatula on Twitter


End file.
